A Reluctant Confession
by Domino5555
Summary: A Parody Club helps teach Sonic how to protect and love those he cares about at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

**Comrades of Fanfiction, my friends. I deliver a very special Sonamy story featuring someone I know personally: Samuel Bridgers! Enjoy the show!**

* * *

><p>A ridiculously tall fourteen year old was climbing one of the tallest hills in the suburbs of Westopolis.<p>

He had a particularly bitter memory from around a year ago in this city.

There was an invasion of black-and-red extraterrestrials which had killed his father.

If it weren't for the heroic actions of anti-hero Shadow the Hedgehog, billions of lives, including his own and those of his friends, would be dead.

Thankfully, the day was saved by Shadow.

That didn't stop Samuel Bridgers from being a great fan of Sonic, though.

And no. He was not obsessive of Sonic the Hedgehog like a particular fan girl named Amy Rose was.

Still, he tried to be the human who got the closest to Sonic's speed.

And thanks to his incredibly-long legs, which were due to Sam's 6' 3/4" frame, he was well on his way to accomplishing this goal.

According to his friend Nicholas Garret from the Parody Club, his maximum speed was now 10 mph.

Pretty slow compared to Sonic, but Nicholas had still congraduated him for this milestone.

After climbing this hill, Sam grabbed the treasure chest full of rings and went down the way he came, with a little rope.

* * *

><p>Nicholas was waiting for his friend Samuel along with Yannick Felsenharott and Alex Wilson.<p>

John Martin was sick today, Christopher Walker had to babysit a nursery, and Robert Hillman was writing a book report on exotic bird watching.

At least the two young ladies, Evie Dillard and Eliza Salley, could attend.

The two girls often fought for bragging rights of being Sam's girlfriend.

Suddenly, Sam came in, with a treasure chest loaded with Chaos-knows-what.

Opening it, the human mountain revealed a multitude of Rings, the type Sonic used to protect himself.

"With how many rings we have, I'm surprised that we haven't given any to Sonic yet." The short Alex stated.

"Things are getting dangerous, and we don't want to lose the warehouse we worked so hard to earn. This warehouse is owned by Eggman Industries, and if we publically support Sonic the Hedgehog, our Parody Club is pretty much screwed," Evie cautiously replied.

"Hey, it isn't exactly a secret that we are fans of Sonic! That alone should make Eggman want to take it away. And yet, he hasn't. So it's obvious that he's all talk." Sam reasoned.

"Not to sound like war profiteers, but we can sell Rings to both Eggman and Sonic, just to make sure." Eliza suggested.

"That's my girl." Samuel grinned.

Eliza blushed in his gaze, while Evie face palmed in jealousy.

"I think me and Nicholas can look for Sonic. Sonic is far more trustworthy than Eggman." Sam said, as he and his friend exited the warehouse.

If anyone had looked to the right of the door, they would have seen the lava-red eyes of a cold, emotionless robot.

* * *

><p>Sonic the Hedgehog was doing his morning run on the outskirts of Westopolis.<p>

He was doing some thinking about a certain pink admirer who was downright insane, but was actually kind of cute.

"I wonder if Amy or Tails know why I hide my passion for her. I just want to protect her." Sonic thought out loud.

Sonic hadn't really fallen in love.

Well, he did. But not like you think.

He had more of a tough guy image, and betrayed no hint of sentimentality.

He never flirted with Amy, never dated her, hell, he never blushed in her presence.

He really just saw her as a friend.

But even before he had come to this conclusion, he had discovered hints that if you blinked, you'd miss.

Like that time at Emerald Coast when she had almost drowned and he selflessly got her out by doing the impossible: swimming to retrieve her.

Sonic was like "damn" and amazed to do that for her.

And also the event that he had given her a rose just outside her house, if you will excuse the pun.

And then were the times that she really annoyed him.

For example, when she, Cream, and Cosmo had found him in that jungle, Amy kept kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

And there was her Piko-Piko Hammer she could summon at will.

She had an almost unlimited amount of hammers.

There was also that time when he had missed their date because he got sucked into the land of King Arthur that she chased him with that hammer.

That was one of the few things he was actually freaking terrified of.

He was lucky due to his speed, otherwise he'd end up in the hospital for a week.

Regardless, he really did care for her.

That time on Space Colony ARK, when Eggman threatened to kill her, that was just damn low.

If he had all seven Chaos Emeralds, well, let's just say he'd get screwed over by Dark Sonic.

His thoughts were interrupted when his blue ears heard two humans walking closer to him.

"Hey, Sonic! My name is Sam, and my friend here is Nicholas." The taller one introduced.

The blue hedgehog looked confused.

"I don't recall meeting you. Are you fans?" Sonic asked. "If so, ask for my autograph."

Nicholas and Samuel tear-dropped at Sonic's futile attempts to display his cocky personality.

"More or less, but we've come to offer a mutually beneficial business deal. We've got thousands, if not millions, of Rings. The type of Rings that you prefer." Nicholas said formally.

"And I don't think that you like Amy, but you want to protect her." Samuel added.

The thought of other people knowing about Sonic's feelings for her made him furious.

Desperately trying to cover his anger, he said, "How do you know that?"

Sonic's arms were now crossed in anger.

The sight of Sonic with arms crossed introduced a new definition of fear in Samuel and Nicholas's dictionaries.

"Um, because we had heard what you were saying, okay?" Sam answered nervously.

"No, that's not okay. My feelings for her are for the ears of me and Amy only. Period." Sonic stated angrily.

His fur was starting to darken, his pupils began to replace his irises, and his mouth gradually disappeared.

"Um, I'm starting to think we should go while we still have a chance." Nicholas advised his friend.

"Even if we take off now, he'll just continue chasing us until he has ensured that there are no witnesses." Samuel retorted.

"You're right. You aren't leaving until you answer a few questions." Sonic- if that was him anymore, because Dark Sonic started taking over his body- dreadfully stated.

This was really making both of the humans shake in their boots.

"We're not blackmailing you, promise! We merely are just wanting to make a deal. But if talking about Amy makes you feel better, by all means." Samuel said, a bit unwisely.

Sam would end up regretting those words, as Dark Sonic suddenly grabbed him by the throat.

Nicholas stood there feeling helpless as his best friend was thrown to the dirt, painfully.

Blood was thrown out of his mouth and spread everywhere.

Then came round two. Dark Sonic started punching Sam harder than Hyper Knuckles could hope to do.

The temporarily-corrupted hedgehog was hardly holding anything back.

But when Sonic prepared for round three, this time Samuel took the offensive before the black-blue anthropomorphic animal could deliver punches.

"Sonic! I know you're in there! Don't let this darker form of yourself conquer you!" Sam shouted.

Sonic was suddenly able to break free of the corruption and looked shocked at what he had just done.

"Nicholas! We need to get him to a hospital! I can take both of you there!" Sonic shouted in remorse for his actions.

The younger kid nodded and grabbed Sonic's hand as he ran off to the St. Travis's Hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm pretty damn glad that didn't happen in real-life or in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. That would really make our blue hero look like a bad guy there, and we sure as he'll don't want that, do we?<strong>

* * *

><p>Sonic and Nicholas were standing at Samuel's wounded body. His face had a weal grin.<p>

"Sam, I'm sorry for nearly killing you." Sonic apologized.

"No, Sonic. It is I who should apologize." Samuel corrected. "I should have never pissed you off about your relationship with Amy."

"Doctor, when will be Samuel's recovery?" Nicholas asked an anthropomorphic dog named Revan.

"He should be up and running by tomorrow morning." Doctor Revan answered.

"That's good." Samuel stated. "Nicholas, until I get back, you're in charge of the Parody Club."

Nicholas nodded as he left the room.

"Sonic. I want you to tell me everything about you and Amy." Samuel asked.

Sonic tear-dropped as he said, "I suppose I do owe you an explanation."

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone who finds a Knights of the Old Republic reference somewhere in the previous section gets 500 SWTOR Cartel Coins.<strong>

* * *

><p>Nicholas entered the warehouse that housed the Parody Club to find that only Yannick was there. He looked wounded.<p>

"Nicholas! Over here!" Yannick shouted, clutching his side.

Nicholas did so and ran to Yannick.

"Yannick, why are there fires all over our headquarters? And where is everyone?" Nick asked, confused.

"Someone must have tipped Eggman off and snitched on us." Yannick explained. "They grabbed everything and everyone, all excel for me,"

He coughed twice before Nicholas spoke again.

"Who do you think sold us out?"

"I think it was one of Eggman's agents, and- wait! Where's Samuel?" Yannick shouted suddenly.

Nicholas sighed as he had to answer the question he wished wouldn't come.

"It's a long story. Let's just leave it at that." Nicholas trailed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Since I doubt you're interested in a two-hour long explanation, we'll just cut to the chase and head back to the St. Travis's Hospital.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, what you're saying is that you cannot confess to Amy because you want to protect her. And it isn't just shyness." Samuel concluded.<p>

Sonic nodded.

Suddenly, Nicholas and Yannick came in the hospital room Sonic and Sam were in.

"Sam, Sonic! Eggman just kidnapped our friends! He left you this message." Yannick shouted.

Yannick handed Sam a piece of paper.

The letters in ink read: "Samuel Bridgers, if you are reading this, then I have captured most of the members of the Parody Club. I have also stolen your ring chests, so if you don't come to the coordinates described in the message, your friends die. Alex, Evie, Christopher, Robert, John Martin, Eliza Salley; they all die."

Reading those hateful words made Sam's eyes go wide in shock.

"Damn you, Eggman! It is you who will die!" Samuel swore.

"Wait! If Eggman kidnapped your friends, he might be about to-"

Sonic found he couldn't finish that last sentence.

Sonic instantly received thousands of mental images.

They were horrifying; Amy had bruised-blue blood on her red-silk dress as she was being beaten up again and again until her dress was ripped off.

Tails and Cosmo were in the Tornado crashing into a volcanic mountain.

Cream and Cheese were being turned into robots.

Sonic started screaming so loud, no one could hear anything.

"They're coming to get her!" Sonic shouted hoarsely.

Sam knew what that meant. They were about to get Amy.

"All right. Then let's save her!" Sam said, as he was slowly getting out of bed.

He groaned quietly as he was still struggling to keep his balance.

Yannick helped grab him, and Sam began to move gradually.

The group of four left the room and proceeded to escape the hospital.

* * *

><p>Amy Rose was getting out of her shower and grabbed a towel to dry herself off.<p>

She was about to proceed to get her white undergarmets on when there was a large crash.

A red-and-grey robot threw the door open and Amy screamed in shock.

"Hey! Give me five minutes to dress into clothes, will you?!" She screamed.

"Sorry." The robot said and walked away while the pink girl was dressing.

After she had gotten her underwear on, she put on her green bathrobe.

"All right. Now we can do this." Amy said, pulling out her hammer.

While she had done some pretty decent damage on the robot, her results were ultimately futile as the robot defeated her.

Once she was unconscious, the robot dragged her to his air-vehicle.

* * *

><p>Sonic and his new friends had reached Amy's house, but they arrived a little too late, as the house already looked like it was a wreck.<p>

Sam and Nicholas decided to check the scene a little bit to see what had happened.

Nick suddenly felt the familiar steam of a shower, and they checked the bathroom.

The heat of the shower was still warm, and there was a fallen towel on the floor.

The bathrobe cabinet was also opened.

"Looks like she was kidnapped shortly after her shower. I hope the robot wasn't perverted." Nicholas observed.

"Of all the places that Amy could have been kidnapped from, why did it have to be the bathroom?" Samuel moaned.

Sonic walked into the bathroom and saw the scene for himself.

"Shoot. That's not an image I needed." He pouted.

"Who do you think is Eggman's next target?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure. But I'm pretty sure Tails, Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese are on the list." Sonic quickly answered.

"We're not going to stop the kidnappings anyway. Do you know anyone else who could help?" Yannick asked.

"Mainly, my rivals. Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Blaze the Cat." Sonic answered.

"All right. We won't be able to meet at our warehouse. But I do have some influence with the federal government. They'll be able to secure us a safe house." Samuel stated.

"Then that is where we'll meet. I'm going to carve a path of destruction right to Eggman's face, and make him wish he hadn't done this to our friends." Sonic stated with a terrifying grin.

Everyone was frightened by his smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So, things are going to be very interesting. I had no idea this story would be this long. It was supposed to be a one-shot. But there were complications. Have a very healthy day, ladies and gentlemen.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**To everyone reading this story, I thank you a lot for your time. Even if you get annoyed by the Sonamy fluff, it's sure as hell better than a Sonic game which shall not be mentioned. Thanks for listening to me rabble. Time to see how Sonic and Sam (OC) give Eggman hell.**

* * *

><p>Amy Rose was coldly thrown into a dark and cold cell, with the guards mocking her every now and then.<p>

"And then her boyfriend gets tossed about every six seconds by the boss's new robot! Wish you were there yourself!" One of them chuckled.

"At least she's behind a cage. Now I can safely laugh at that mop of hers that she calls hair!" The other one bellowed.

*Sonic, where are you? Why aren't you here? You should be here rescuing me!*

*Amy Rose, don't you think that you're being at least a little selfish?*

Her conscience was right. She was being selfish.

If only she was more of a friend than just a fan girl…

But of course, there were those moments that Sonic showed that he cared for her.

Every so often, he'd slip those looks and grins to her. She'd have to catch them quickly before something jinxed it like Espio coming in at the wrong time saying, "Damn! I should really learn how to knock!"

While that did often make her blush, you also thought that it made her relationship with Sonic funnier.

So she enjoyed a nervous giggle at those times.

And for her, there was only Sonic, which again, I may add, sort of made her a little selfish.

(Not that I'm a Sonamy hater in any way! Just wanted to add some fact.)

"Sonic, I don't need to worry. I know you will rescue me." Amy spoke.

Ignoring the guards mocking her, the pink hedgehog remained calm and in meditation.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, and Cosmo the Seedrian were also thrown into cells.<p>

Cream and Cheese were positioned in the cell perpendicular to the one occupied by Tails and Cosmo.

"Mr. Tails, I never thought this might happen to us." Cream said, worried. "Mama will be worried about me if she finds out I'm gone!"

The polite rabbit girl wept heavily.

"Cream, don't worry. The Chaotix will find us in almost no time at all!" Tails said optimistically.

"Oh, okay." Cream said, a little relieved.

Turning to Cosmo, he slowly said, "You know, I'm almost glad this happened."

"Why would you be glad, Tails?" Cosmo asked naively.

A look in Tails's eye gave Cosmo her answer.

"Oh, so we can think it like a forced date." Cosmo figured out with a flirty grin.

"Yep, it's also an excuse for us to spend some time together." Tails answered with a similar smile.

Tails and Cosmo wanted to kiss, but they decided it would be better after Cream was asleep.

After hours of waiting, Cream and Cheese finally succumbed to exhaustion and went to sleep.

Even as the eight-year old couple tried to lean closer with their lips intercepting, Cosmo suddenly fell asleep in Tails's lap.

Blushing at this awkward scene, Tails forced himself a grin and eventually fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>Sonic was using the cell phone that Sam gave to him to contact Shadow, Knuckles, and Blaze.<p>

At this time, Shadow was busy teaching GUN recruits how to handle a rifle, Knuckles was protecting the Master Emerald, and Blaze was patrolling her dimension.

But when Sonic asked for their help, they gladly gave it.

They all met at Samuel's safe house where Samuel, Nicholas, and Yannick were waiting.

Others of Sonic's friends were also there, including Vanilla the Rabbit, the Chaotix Detective Agency, and Rouge the Bat, who was acting as Special Agent, second-in-command to Bureau Chief Milo Nikins.

"Ah, Sonic the Hedgehog and Samuel Bridgers. I must say it's a pleasure to meet you both." Milo greeted.

"We can proceed with formalities later. Tell me what we've got." Sonic abruptly stated.

"Of course. I'll share everything I've got. We're not much of a combat unit, but we do have resources. For example, we found out that Eggman has a dozen detention facilities all over the world." Milo reported.

"That's not very helpful, Chief. We can't go to every detention center at once." Sam stated.

"Perhaps not. But we can narrow it down with specialties." Milo responded.

"My detective skills suggest somewhere Eggman is hiding in plain sight." Vector suggested.

"Then we can make that three detention facilities." Rouge concluded.

"We'll have to launch three simultaneous attacks on all of their bases." Sam reasoned.

"We can't launch an all-out attack. They might kill the prisoners if we do such an assault." Sonic cautioned.

"And here, I never thought I'd hear Sonic worried." Knuckles sighed.

"If anything happened to my friends, I'd never forgive myself!" Sonic angrily retorted.

"Sonic is right. We'll still need to investigate." Samuel agreed. "Vector, get your crew ready for an investigation."

The anthropomorphic crocodile nodded, and he and the Chaotix boarded one of the GUN scout aircraft.

*Please be careful, Vector.* Vanilla thought.

* * *

><p>After the briefing, everyone had showers and dinner.<p>

Sonic was about to head to his designated quarters, when Shadow, Blaze, and Knuckles intercepted him.

"I saw your outburst, today, Faker. And you don't have to tell. We already know." Shadow cooly stated.

Blaze and Knuckles nodded in agreement.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked, playing dumb.

"It's Rose, isn't it? Her capture has made you sentimental." The crimson-splashed hedgehog reasoned.

That was probably a mistake for Shadow to say that.

Sonic began turning into his Dark form.

"Holy mother of Chaos!" Knuckles screamed as he and Blaze ducked for cover.

"Chaos... BLAST!" Dark Sonic shouted as he unleashed an explosion on Shadow.

The Chaos Blast knocked Shadow back quite painfully.

But Sonic wasn't finished yet; he started grabbing Shadow's throat and punching him enough to make him start bleeding.

Shadow was tough, however, and he managed to land a few moves on Sonic as well.

He was able to withstand the torture for quite awhile: almost an hour.

After that, he started crying chants of pain.

He started begging Sonic to stop.

He did, on one condition.

"Never talk about my relationship with Amy ever again."

Sonic walked back to his quarters, no longer Dark Sonic.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my Chaos. Shadow totally got owned in this part. I'm pretty sure he won't forget this lesson for quite awhile.<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Chaotix were scouting for the prisoners.<p>

They were able to find the facility they were in quite quickly.

Unfortunately, the prisoners were scheduled to be transferred to an damning prison ship, the Robotic Hell.

They didn't know where the Robotic Hell would be, but the Chaotix brought tracking beacons.

Espio, when he was camoflauged, placed the beacons on cages so they could track Sam and Sonic's friends.

After doing this, he placed some extra beacons on some containers as insurance.

"I did it. Let's go." Espio said, as the Chaotix started running back to their ship.

After reaching the ship, Vector contacted Bureau Chief Milo about the beacons.

"Very good, detectives. Head back to our safehouse." Milo ordered.

* * *

><p>And also meanwhile, Amy was now asleep.<p>

In her dream, she saw Sonic, badly injured, but still fighting.

A torpedo heading for Sonic instead killed Amy as she ran in front of it to save Sonic.

The pink hedgehog awoke at once, and realized that she was still in prison.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the Tailsmo fluff. Good day, gentlebeings.<strong>


End file.
